Secret Missions
by Loserinsoccershorts1006
Summary: Lily has a secret mission to finish. Carelessly, she allows James to find out, which puts his life in danger. Yet, he might be the only one who can help her. Will she allow feelings to get in the way after she's left her heart run cold? Chapter 4 Up! 7.29
1. No 1

A girl with bright red hair sat poised on the end of her bed. She was quietly humming a slow but happy muggle song. She had on see-through gloves on and she was carefully mixing some cream with powder. As she stirred she was away in her thoughts. _My last year. Then I can stop hiding myself. I won't have to stress with this vile substance._ She shuddered at the black cream she had mixed. She then let her hair down from her bun and poured the cream on her hair. She covered it with a plastic cap and then threw away the gloves, bowl, and mixer stuff. She took out her homework and began to read. By the end of a half hour, she checked her hair. It was black, but there were some orange parts. By now, the contrast wasn't much of a surprise to her. She looked better with her red hair, no doubt, but she needed to make it black. Red stood out too much and she needed to blend. After another 15 minutes, she had finished all of her remaining homework and her hair was completely black. She took off the cap and threw that away too. She went in the shower and stood under the hot water, black rushing to the drain. Since the dye couldn't mix with shampoo after you dye your hair, Lily just put soap on her body, washed it off and then got out. As she entered back into her room she found a boy rummaging around one of her roommate's stuff. She stood in the doorway frozen. _Why wasn't he in Hogsmead? Oh no!_ She found the courage to say something seeing as he hadn't noticed her yet and that she was freezing.

"Er, who are you?" She said, hoping that her voice wasn't shaking. The boy whirled around and slipped on one of the shirts he had dropped out of the girl's trunk.

"Erm, er, sorry, I didn't think that anyone would er, be here." He stuttered staring at the girl. When he finally noticed who she was, he calmed down, stood up, and brushed invisible dust off his clothes. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, crossing his arms and sitting down on the neatest bed there was. Unfortunately, it was her bed. _Uh! What am I doing here? What is he doing here? _

"Well, this is my dorm. Why aren't you at Hogsmead?" Lily glared.

"Detention. I'm getting something from my _girlfriend_." He said, enunciating girlfriend. "Why aren't_ you_ at Hogsmead?"

"Because, er, I didn't feel like, er going." Her eyes got wide. _The box. I didn't get the box! UGH I'M SO STUPID!_

She rushed over to her bed and quickly sat on her dye box. A pained expression crossed her face. The boy stared at her.

"Strange much?" He stared at her with raised eyebrows. "What are you sitting on?" A drop of sweat (or shower water, she couldn't be sure) trailed her hairline.

"Er," _What could she say?_ "My bed." She smirked. "Now I will be needing to get dressed. _Good-bye._ She stood up, completely forgetting that the box was under her butt. He turned around just in time to see it said 'Black Hair Dye. Good for Three weeks.'

"Wha-?" He started to say but Lily had already pushed him out the door.

"Bye James." And she shut the door. James tripped and slid face first down the newly created slide and landed in a crumpled heap. He stayed there for and hour thinking about what he had seen the past few weeks. After a while, it was time for dinner and he got up and ran to tell his friends.

Lily slid down the now shut door and stood dripping the last drops of her shower on the carpet. When she finally got up half an hour later, she burned the box and sprayed air freshener so it wouldn't smell burnt. She got dressed and then sat staring at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened these past few weeks. She had, three weeks ago, obliviaded James for coming into the room while she was dying her hair. He had seen everything, her hair and eyes. _Thank god I put on my contacts before I went in the shower._ She had charmed them so it wouldn't be a danger in the shower and so it would only change her eye color. Soon it was time for dinner. She sighed and thought how bad it would be. Both her friends murdered and she was the only one left for the job. Right then and there she vowed she would finish the mission for her friends. No one would interfere and she would finally be out of this hellhole. Her friends through thick and thin had left her forever. But their memory would be with her forever and she would strive through out the year to finish. Sadly, she didn't know that it would all go wrong. All because of that wretched James Potter.

At dinner, she sat alone. She kept looking down the table at James. He had his arm around one of her roommates named Maria and would regularly snog her through out dinner. His best friend Sirius also had a girlfriend. They would both keep snogging and barely ate anything. Peter, barely ate anything too but not because he had a girlfriend. He stood in awe watching James and Sirius with their girlfriends. Remus on the other hand was reading an Astronomy book. All four of them called themselves the Marauders. Remus was the only one who didn't look at Lily with disgust. He was actually friendly with her. They both studied together and his friends always made fun of him for it but she liked that he didn't mind. Remus was one of the two friends she had at Hogwarts. At the end of dinner, he stood up and excused himself from the table and started to walk towards Lily. He was actually good looking. His sandy blonde hair lined his face and his light blue eyes made his face complete.

"So, are we on for tonight?" He asked her. He grinned at her and sat down, facing her.

She grinned back. "Of course. Unless, you don't want to?" She looked at him worriedly. He frowned and told her in a mock stern voice, "I'm ashamed of you Lily Marie Evans! Since when have I been one to back out of important things such as this?" He grinned again and her fake worry disappeared to a far off land.

As James pulled himself off his girl to get a spoonful of rice, Remus stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked, ignoring his girlfriend's pitiful struggle to get him to resume their snogs. She then slumped to the table and began poking her food.

"I need to go ask Lily something." Sirius pulled himself off _his_ girlfriend and made retching sounds.

"What do you need with _her_?" James asked glaring daggers at Sirius. Sirius in turn raised his eyebrow at him and then shrugged to himself while getting back to his girlfriend. James turned back to Remus only to discover that he had completely ignored him and went over to Lily. He glared over at them and saw the Lily grinned at him while he sat down and began talking. James scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes to disguise a little feeling he had never really felt before. He didn't know what it was though, until much, much later.

As it was time to go, Lily rushed to the common room to discover that she had already finished all of her homework. She collapsed on her bed and groaned. After a while of moping, she decided that she wouldn't back out.

"I'll help him with his homework I guess…" Her roommates walked in and sat on her bed. They weren't her _best_ friends but she could trust them.

"Hey Lily! Why didn't you go to Hogsmead today?" Ana asked. She was a pretty brunette with light chocolate eyes and tanned skin. She was her other friend and the nicest person in the room because she regularly talked to Lily for other than greetings and homework answers. Rissa sat on her bed and started chewing gum and popping bubbles loudly while looking at magazines. She had the regular blonde hair but she had green eyes. Everyone thought that they were the only green eyes in Hogwarts. They were deep and dark but they weren't lively like Lily's. They were dull and stony. Giving her a pompous look that she held up nicely. Bella and Maria were sisters with black hair like Lily's and dark brown eyes. Maria and Rissa went out with James and Sirius. _They're just going to dump them in a few weeks and then they're going to cry their little eyes out and blah, blah, blah._ Lily rolled her eyes as all the girls, excluding Ana, gathered around Rissa on her bed and stole some of her gum; popping and chewing like her. They would sometimes squeal and point to the magazine and giggle. Ana rolled her eyes too and noticed Lily was picking her things up to go.

"Lils, you didn't answer my question!" she taunted with a little smile. "I heard from James that you walked in on him. Is it true?" Lily scoffed.

"Bullshit! He walked in on me, in this room. I was showering." She added seeing Ana's eye glinting in a perverted way.

"You really need to get a boyfriend. How about," She thought. Her eyes opened up wide. "That Hufflepuff 7th year! He is so sexy." She whispered excitedly.

"Well, so do you. And that's who I'm going to see now actually." She smiled seeing Ana blush.

"R-really? Er, do you think?" Ana stuttered. She had had a crush on Remus since 3rd year when some other girls started attacking her for going out with one of the sexiest guys in school. He walked her to class and repaired her broken quills and inkbottles. She had then broken up with her boyfriend but was too afraid to ask him out. She hadn't gone out with anyone since.

"If you could?" Ana blushed more and finished.

"If I could, gowityou?" She finished rapidly and blushed so much it looked like she was going to explode. Lily laughed and told her she could. Ana squealed and pulled her down the steps. Lily giggled and ran down with her. When they reached the bottom, they found Remus waiting for them. Lily ran over to Remus and hugged him. Lily was like a sister he never had to him and like-wise to Lily.

"Er, Remus? This is Ana. She was wondering if she could study with us. Do you think-" Remus interrupted her.

"Ah, I remember you! Of course she can!" He was blushing slightly as he held out his hand. Ana stared at it for a few seconds before she 'Oh!"ed and shook his hand. She blushed a deep scarlet and backed up. Remus then started blushing some more too and coughed lightly. Sensing tension, she coughed and started.

"Well, we better get going then hmm?" They both nodded and left the common room talking animatedly. James and Sirius stared after them.

"Hey, look over there." James turned and stared at the girls' stairs, the source for all the giggling and pounding. Suddenly Ana, pulling Lily in tow, came running down and went over to Remus. James narrowed his eyes and that prickly feeling came back as he saw Lily hug Remus. Then, James saw a flash of red and then electric green. As he tried to figure it out, the memory went away.

"James, er, you alright?" Sirius looked expectantly at him. James was now staring at the empty common room.

"Er, er…yeah." James stood up and started walking to his dorm.

"Hey James, JAMES!" Sirius yelled out. James turned around and stared at him with stony eyes.

"What?" He snapped. He narrowed his eyes as Sirius leaped from his chair.

"Aren't we going to finish the game?" James stared back to their unfinished game of Wizard's Chess. James shook his head, saying he was too tired.

"Alright mate. If that's how you feel." So Sirius packed up the game and they both went upstairs. Later that night, James went down to the common room finding that he was too dizzy in his room to sleep and he was burning up but he was shivering. Remus, Lily, and Ana had not come back yet. _It's so not like Lily to be out after curfew. And with Remus too! Both being prefects and all…_ He wandered dizzily around the room with only his boxers and a fleece blanket. Soon his eyes got droopy. _Where is that bloody sofa?_ He couldn't take it anymore and he passed out right as the common room opened and midnight black and cocoa brown hair swept in a whirlpool around him.

Lily, Remus and Ana were all in the library helping with Ana's homework. Turns out, both had finish their homework. They laughed it off and decided the least they could do was help Ana. Soon, they finished before curfew.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Ana whispered while rubbing her stomach. Everyone there knew she had a gigantic appetite.

"How in the bloody hell can you eat so much and stay so skinny!" Lily asked her holding out her own stomach, showing non-existent fat. "I think I'm gaining weight. Tell me, do I look fat to you when I stand like this?" Both girls giggled as they looked at Remus.

"I, er, yes, I mean, no, NO, you er, don't, er, what?" Remus quickly looked from Ana to Lily and back while blushing. Both girls shared a look and burst out laughing. Lily, who had fallen to the ground clutching her sides, stood up clutching a pillar.

"Haha, we're just, haha, kidding! Hahahaha"

"Oh my god, Lily! My mascara's running; I'm laughing so hard! Hahaha!" Ana was leaning on one of the walls pointing her finger at Remus.

"Er, what's so funny?" Remus was confused. One minute they were talking about homework, then food and now asking him about their weight. And they were laughing.

"Haha, your face!" Lily managed to gasp out. Remus raised and eyebrow and stared at her.

"Er. Ok. Anyway, I was going to tell you where to get some food before you started cracking up." Ana immediately stopped laughing.

"Where!"

"The kitchens of course." Remus said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Come on, this way." As all three of them turned the corner, they came upon a painting with some fruit. Remus reached up and gently scratched the pear in the painting. Suddenly, it started squirming and giggling. It then turned into a handle and he reached up and turned it. The portrait opened up to reveal a Great Hall sized room. Inside, were long tables and hundreds of house elves.

"Hello Master Lupin and Master Lupin's friends. How may Bin-Bin be of service today?" A small little house-elf squeaked. Bin-Bin had big hazel eyes that reminded her of some one else's eyes.

"Ah, hello Bin-Bin! This is my friend Ana Pachabel and Lily Evans." He gestured to Lily and Ana as he said their names. They both waved.

"Hello Miss Evans and Miss Pachabel."

"Please, call me Ana." She said kindly.

"Of course. I will remember it Miss Pachabel." Lily stifled a laugh as Bin-Bin showed them to a small table for three in the corner.

"We'll have three coffees please." Remus said.

"And a ham and cheese sandwich! Er, please?" Ana shrunk back.

"Me too." Lily said giggling. Bin-Bin smiled and left with their orders. A few seconds later, Two house-elves came with two platters. One had the coffees and the other had Lily and Ana's ham and cheese sandwich. They gave their thanks and drank (or ate) in silence. Finally, they left as they said how great the coffees and sandwiches were.

"Thanks!"

"Come back soon!" Yelled the little house-elves.

"We will! Bye!" As the portrait door closed they walked back to the common room.

"God, its 11:50 already." Remus said when Lily said she had to pee.

"Ok, ok, I'll hurry up!" Lily ran off and came back five minutes later. Remus suddenly told them to walk to the common room because he had to tell Madame Proffney something about tomorrow.

"Alright but hurry up!" Lily and Ana whispered to his dark figure. When they reached the common room, they said the password ('Sismieses') and went in.

"Oh my God!" Lily rushed to a figure that had just collapsed with Ana on her heels.

"It's James! He's out cold and burning up. We need to take him to the Hospital Wing now!" They scooped him up and began their slow decent to the Hospital Wing.

"Ugh! He's too heavy!" Lily groaned.

"Wait, Lily, are we witches, or are we witches?" They dropped him gently on the floor and Ana muttered the levitating spell.

"Ana! You're a genius!" Ana blushed and the girls ran off to the Wing.


	2. No 2

A boy with dark brown hair stirred as moonlight poured in through a nearby window onto his bleach-white bed. He sleepily opened his eyes to find a raven-haired girl scrunched in a seat next to his bed. He mumbled a bit and sat up the best he could. The moon light splayed across to her too, putting her in a spotlight. He spent a few minutes staring at her smiling slightly until she shifted and a lock of her hair fell across her face. James bent over and gently brushed it away. _She's so pretty_The girl started to mumble, eyes still closed.

"Hmm, glad to see you've woken up." James, a little smile on his face, responded.

"Hmm, me too. How long have I been out?" Lily opened her eyes lightly and smiled. She stood up and stretched.

"Three days. You had a high fever. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Ana all came to visit you but…" She trailed off and stared at the floor. James knew exactly what she was going to say without even knowing it. He felt happy knowing that she cared and stayed for him all this time. _Woah. Wait. Get a hold of yourself James! This is Lily we're talking about._

"Er, did Marie visit me at all?"

"Well unless she visited you when I was asleep, then no. She was in all her classes today and I came right after they ended and she wasn't here. I'm sorry."

James felt his heart droop. _Oh well you were going to dump her tomorrow anyway…_

"It's alright." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Well, er, I'm glad that you're feeling better. We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah. We should." Lily lied back on her chair as comfortably as she could and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no. Here, sleep here. Sleeping in that chair will hurt your neck or something." James sat up as he saw her in the chair. Lily opened her eyes lazily. She thought a bit and decided that a few hours in the same bed with James wasn't as bad as three nights on a hard chair with no one. She stood up and got in next to him. Even though he hadn't showered in three nights, he still smelled good, like spice and cinnamon. Soon, all that could be heard in the room, was a steady breathing.

The next morning, the door to the Wing opened and in stepped an old man with purple robes and wizard hat. They both had silver, gleaming stars and moons on them. He looked over at the two young people in the bed and smiled._ This is exactly why I wanted them to be Heads. To learn to get along._ He went over to their bed and pulled out a silver muggle horn. Holding it steadily over their heads, he squeezed the squeaker. A loud honking noise filled the room and echoed on the walls. James and Lily jumped out of the bed and started yelling. Lily was now on the floor and James was tangled in the bed hanger.

"I didn't do it!"

"I told him not to!"

"She started it!"

"My neck hurt!"

"MOMMY!" Lily was fully awake now and she stared at James who was now hiding under the covers, apparently sleeping. She held back a giggle unlike the Headmaster who started chuckling. She looked over at him smiling.

"You like it? I bought it for a Knut and two Sickles last week." Lily nodded her agreement while rubbing her head. James poked his head out of the covers and straightened up.

"Er, hello Headmaster. H-h-how are you?" James quickly shuffled around for his glasses. He continued.

"It's not what you think. Really. I would never, ever sleep with _her_." Immediately, his eyes got wide. Lily stiffened and the smile slipped off her lips. She turned around and walked out of the room as Peter, Remus, and Sirius walked in the room. She gave a stiff wave to Peter, a scowl to Sirius, and a peck on the cheek to Remus. She glared at James and shut the door behind her. She then turned on her heel and sprinted down the hall. Back at the Wing, everyone stared at James. He groaned and fell back under the covers.

"Well, I must go. I just needed to wake you two up before classes. James, you are healthy enough for classes so you may return to your dorm. Good day." He waved to Sirius, Remus and Peter, and shut the door behind him. The three friends then walked over to James's bed.

"Er, mate? What happened?" Sirius asked, removing the covers.

"Nothing Padfoot, nothing." He growled at Sirius, using his nickname, and took back the covers.

"Now Prongs," Remus began using James's nickname. "_That_ was not nothing." Everyone was quiet.

"Er, I agree with Moony?" Peter looked around. Sirius stared.

"Shut up Wormtail!" Peter shrunk back. "So?" Sirius turned back to James who, had been smiling a bit before, now frowned.

"So what?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Want to know what?!"

"I don't know! You haven't told me yet!" Both friends were now standing and glaring at each other. Suddenly, Peter broke out in laughter. Moony then started to chuckle and Padfoot started to giggle like a little girl. Prongs then started to laugh at Sirius's laugh and Remus laughed at Wormtail who is now on the ground. Soon, laughter filled the air and the four boys were clutching each other and rolling on the ground. Soon, the door opened and two first years walk in. They both stared at the laughing figures and then at each other.

"I think I saw a porno like this once." The other boy nodded wisely and they both left the cackling boys in peace.

Ana woke up with a fierce ray of sun in her eyes.

"Hmmm, what's the matter Lily?" She sat up lazily and looked over at her friend. She then leaned over the bed to her nightstand. She checked the clock and groaned.

"Uh, Lily! Its 7:30 in the freaking MORNING!" She threw one of her many pillows at Lily. She ducked when it came back towards her. Soon, there were feathers flying all over the place. The girls were giggling and squealing. After a while, they both of them collapsed on their beds panting and still laughing. Lily was the first to stand up, though still giggling.

"Well, we better get down to breakfast or else I'll have to take points from ourselves." They stood staring at each other. And burst out laughing again. Ana checked the clock.

"We still have time. It's only 8:03 in the…" She gasped. Today was the day that the time changed. An hour later.

"Ana! It's 9! We're late!" Both girls quickly ran around the dorm to get their things and sprinted down the halls to their separate classes. Ana had Binns so he probably wouldn't care if she came late, but Lily had McGonagall and she was exactly the _opposite_. She would notice Lily and she would be in a lot of trouble. Lily arrived panting in front of the classroom door. She opened the door carefully. She found McGonagall at her desk but no students.

"Er, Professor?" She looked up.

"Ah, Lily. What are you doing up so early?" Lily looked aghast.

"Early? It's, it's 9o clock, isn't it?" McGonagall checked her watch.

"No ma'am. It's 7:53 right now." Lily gaped at her.

"But, but my clock said 8 and today's the day that the clocks change to one hour later making it 9, right?"

"Yes, and this watch has already been changed." McGonagall looked at her quizzically. "Unless some one changed your clock, then it should have the right time on it." Lily felt like crap. She muttered a little oh and said good-bye. She left the room tired and angry. She met Ana in the hall looking just like Lily. They both rounded on each other.

"Was this your idea of a stupid joke? 'Cause if it was, I'm not laughing." Ana said sternly. Lily was outraged.

"ME? _You're_ the one that read the time wrong!" Ana looked puzzled and then her eyes widened in understanding. Lily started to ask but Ana shushed her and dragged her to the wall. She could faintly hear voices coming from down the hall and was having a hard time understanding what they were saying.

"This morning, yes."

"It was so much fun too! I can't wait to see their faces!"

"Peter here almost fell asleep on Bella."

"Did not!" Lily and Ana stared at each other. It was the Marauders. And they had been in their rooms. This morning. Lily fit two and two together and realized that it wasn't Ana that had changed the time, but the Marauders! Lily felt her anger flare but Ana grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Not now." She whispered. Lily hesitated but then nodded. The Marauders were still talking.

"But, guys, do you know how angry Lily'll be when she finds out it was us?"

"Yeah, so? Prongs, you've never cared before. Of _course_ she'll be mad! She _always_ gets mad! That's just what makes it fun though." Lily smiled at Ana and Ana grinned back. If Lily doesn't get mad at them anymore, then they won't think it's fun anymore and stop doing it. _Worth a try…_ Lily and Ana started walking towards the four boys just before they rounded the corner.

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Ana. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Yeah, oh, and nice trick. With the clock and all? Had me and Ana laughing after we met up." Lily laughed. She did think it was pretty funny. Well, kind of.

"Er, yeah. Funny." Mumbled Peter.

"Erm, you er, heard us then?" Asked Remus shamefully.

"Yes, sadly we did." Said Ana, play frowning a bit at Remus. "It would have been funnier if we didn't know who it was. Well, gotta go!" Lily and Ana linked arms and skipped away leaving four very confused boys in their wake.

The smile wiped off Sirius's face as he stared at the retreating figures.

"Wha-wha-what was _that_? She was supposed to get all mad at us and everything!" Sirius growled.

"Well, maybe she really thought it was funny?" Peter asked. Sirius turned to him.

"No, Wormtail! She can't have!"

"Padfoot, just drop it. It was a stupid prank anyway. Not even one of our best ones. It was just making her early for class, that's all." Remus told him.

"I agree with you Moony but, you have to admit that that was kind of scary. I think she's planning something but I don't know what." Said James, while ruffling his hair a bit. Remus thought, but not even he could think of anything Lily would want to do by pretending to like the joke. At least, he _thought_ that she was pretending. She wouldn't really _like _their prank. Especially when it was aimed at her. Remus shrugged it off and told his friends that they better get to breakfast soon. So, the friends took off again, as Lily and Ana arrived at the Great Hall and sat down, silently snickering. The hungry girls soon started plopping food on their plates, and began eating – or in Ana's case, _inhaling._ After a while, Lily leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Sho?" Lily lazily opened her eyes.

"So what?"

"Sho, whuacha gunna too?" Ana barely said, stuffing more food in her mouth.

"Do about what?" Lily asked impatiently. Ana took her time—she closed her eyes and swallowed—before pointing to the entrance and saying,

"What are you going to do about them?" And almost if on cue, the doors opened to reveal the four Marauders. The four boys were greeted with cheering and clapping by the lower years, mainly girls. As the Marauders started walking towards the two girls, Lily smiled mischivieously.

"What are you—?" Ana started to say, but turned around and grinned just as big as Lily. She didn't even need to hear the plan.

"Hello girls." James said as he stood above Lily. Suddenly, his smile faded.

"Why is your hair so, weird?" Lily turned around and felt her hair. Suddenly her eyes got wide. She stood up so abruptly that she sent her chair flying.

"Er, I remembered that I, er, have to go!" She said hurriedly and ran out through the Great Hall and into the common room. Remus, Ana, Peter, and Sirius all looked puzzled but James narrowed his eyes and started walking up to the common room. Sirius noticed he was leaving and called out to him.

"Oi! James! Get over here!" Sirius yelled to his friend but James just waved his hand in annoyance and started trotting out the door.

Lily had just rushed into the room and flew around the room in frenzy trying to find her other dye box.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid! Three days and I missed it!" She yelled a triumphant little yell as she found the box, and sat on the bed opening it she had just mixed the dye, when the door blasted open. Lily, who had taken her hair down and her contacts, jumped up spilling the goo everywhere. James stood, panting at the door. He stared at Lily's rapidly changing hair and at her bright green eyes. He stood for a very long time mesmerized until Lily moved. He shook his head and closed the door just as Lily swiped up the last of the dye and rushed to the bathroom door.

"Open the door Lily!" yelled James as he banged on the door. He had made the room sound proof and had put a spell on the door so it wouldn't open to anyone. Not even him or Lily until he took it off.

"Don't make me do this Lily!"

"Stop it James! You don't know what you're getting me into!" James blew the door down and Lily ducked into a corner. He grabbed her by the wrist, yanked her to the bed, and thrust her on it.

"Stop!" She closed her eyes and covered her now fully orange hair. He pulled her hands away and she fluttered her eyes open. She stared at his worried expression, tears in her eyes. He suddenly pulled away, taking the spell off the room and leaving. As the door slammed shut, Lily let of a squeaky sob and then rolled over and fell asleep.


	3. No 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took sooo long... I've been grounded lol.**

**Um, I've noticed that I've been naming the chapters in months... um they aren't really months so ima re-name them 'k?**

**So, this chapter's a bit stupid and yeah. Aiight, much love!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lily looked at her clock and noticed it read 12.

"Oh no!" She gasped, barely above a whisper. She scrambled around the room again and put the dye in her hair. As she showered, she broke down. Her tears, lost in the stream of the steaming river, fell along with all the water, but her new sobs shook the walls and bounced off the porcelain. She gripped edge until her knuckles turned white and stayed there, letting the water run down her body, all the black long gone.

She dressed, putting on make-up to cover the redness on her face, and put her contacts on. She then walked to the Wing for a potion and down to Herbology.

**000**

"Now, grip the plant firmly and pull hard. That's it Mr. Lupin! All right everyone, you know what to do, so get started!" Professor Sprout said, walking around watching everyone struggle with his or her plants.

James turned the squirming plant over in his hands while Sirius questioned him. Ana and Remus were both quietly conversing in the corner, detached from everyone.

"So, that's it then? This is your great revelation?" Sirius asked James skeptically while pulling on the plant. Both of the boys weren't sure of what to do with it; they hadn't been paying attention.

"No, look," James pleaded.

"All I know is that she dyes her hair and wears contacts. I'm not quite sure why yet, but why would she need to dye her hair? And her eyes, they're so, so," James sighed. He looked down at his struggling plant and yanked it. As it snapped in half, a dewy substance poured out of it and into a bowl that Sirius quickly placed under it. They both looked at each other in horror as Professor Sprout came shuffling to them,

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have done it!" Professor Sprout exclaimed gleefully, holding the bowl up for everyone to see. As Professor Sprout walked on, Sirius and James let out the breath they had been holding and took a seat. They had finished their work before the class ended so they decided to rest for a moment. He faced James.

"Look Prongs. You said she told you that you were getting her into something. Don't you think you'd be getting yourself into it too?"

"I don't even know what she's doing."

"Exactly. So, why don't you let someone she likes talk to her, and find out what's wrong. Like me." Sirius added, puffing up his chest.

"But, she does like me." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Prongsie buddy. No, she doesn't. And you don't like her so that's ok." James crossed his arms.

"Says who?"

"Who said what?"

"That I don't like her." Sirius's eyes widened at the statement.

"Says you." At that moment, Lily burst into the room. James and Sirius both stood up quickly as though their arses had been burnt. She ignored them and went straight for Professor Sprout.

"Professor Sprout! Sorry I'm so late, it's just, just that, well, er, yeah." She trailed off, tears in her eyes. James looked at her but she didn't look back at him.

"What did I miss?" She then said in a quiet voice. Professor Sprout motioned for her to come into her office and then snapped the door behind them as all the students stared on. After a few moments of silence, Professor Sprout's head popped out of the door.

"Well? Carry on!" She said and quickly shut the door, but she didn't do it quick enough because everyone heard the sobbing coming from inside the room.

"What have I done?" James asked himself, moaning in the half silence. Everyone then turned and stared at James. He too collapsed, putting his face in his hands.

**000**

In the darkness, Remus sat on Lily's bed. He looked at her lovingly as the moonlight poured onto the ground beside her. He had to wake her up soon but he didn't want to. _Not just yet_. He knew he had feelings beyond friendship for Lily, but he was always to shy to tell her. And now Ana. He groaned slightly and Lily sat up in her bed.

"Hum? Remus? What's going on?" she rasped. She then paused and coughed. Remus flinched and started talking softly.

"Can we go somewhere? Right now?" Lily paused suspiciously but then coughed and nodded. She got out of bed and lazily put on her robe. As Lily clambered down the steps halfway, she paused and looked up at Remus. He was standing awkwardly at the top and it hit her.

"How do you get up to our rooms with out falling?" She asked him, her eyes steadily narrowing in suspicion.

Remus looked away and mumbled. There were no banisters on the girls' side, so how in the world they got up there, was a mystery to her. He walked over to a wall and knocked on it slowly a few times in different places. Lily's puzzled expression stayed as he went over to the smooth wall, or so she thought. Right before her eyes, slight footholds were appearing on the wall. Remus went over and stepped onto them expertly in the dark and Lily realized that he must have done this many times before. As he stepped onto the ground, Lily flashed him a grin and told him,

"You could have just gone down the slide," before twirling around the room. Her thoughts were spinning too, but she just waved them away. She stopped in mid-twirl and faced the boy in the dark. She smiled after noticing that he was staring at her.

"So where is it that we're going anyway?" She asked him and her suspicion came flooding back into her mind once more. He walked up to her and took her hand. He hesitated a bit after taking it but Lily didn't notice. _And that's what counts_, he thought.

**000**

"Prongs," Sirius moaned, "If you were going to apologize, why didn't you do it in the morning?" James said nothing and just walked on faster, their feet tapping softly against the marble floors. They met up with Peter later on, who was dressed in all black.

"Uh, Peter?" Sirius said, stifling his laugh. Peter frowned a bit.

"What? What's wrong with this?" He asked turning around. James shushed them and cursed.

"We're closer than we were supposed to be." He told them and then his heart leapt up him throat. He gripped the wall and Sirius grabbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong mate?" Sirius whispered and then let go of James's shoulder. Lily and Remus were standing out in the open, kissing.

**000**

"Lily?" A figure mumbled in the dark. It slowly rose up.

"Lily?" It asked again, more urgently. Ana got up and walked out of her dorm just in time to see Lily and Remus leaving the Common Room. She grabbed her robe and walked out silently, following them.

**000**

As they slowly walked out in the moonlit corridors, hand in hand, Remus noticed how Lily's nightgown hugged her every curve. She had a graceful body and he thought about how not many boys noticed her. He then remembered what he was supposed to do but he was having his second thoughts. _What if she starts to like him, and then never know how I felt about her? But no, she'll never love me; I'm a monster. But James doesn't even like her! He has too many other girls on his mind! But still…_

"Alright Remus?" Lily asked him and he noticed that they had stopped. _Better now than never. Just keep calm and don't say anything stupid._

"Er, yeah. Just fine. Hey, Lily?" He said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" She raised her eyebrows but nodded.

"Go ahead." She told him hesitantly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I think that," He looked away but still felt her eyes drilling into him.

"I love you." He finished slowly. _That falls under the category of stupid. _He cursed himself on the inside. He slowly turned and faced her. She looked into his eyes and slowly leaned forward. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms over his neck and he put his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. She put her hands behind his head for a deeper kiss and then suddenly,

"How could you?!" The pair broke apart; breathing heavily as Ana stood red-faced in front of them.

"Lily, you, you knew! Yet you still!" She gasped. Remus blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"And you," She said, turning to face Remus. " You knew I loved you." She told him, softer than what she had been talking to Lily, but fiercer. With that, she turned and ran quietly, shedding no tears, no sobs.

"Ana, wait!" Yelled Lily, staring after her, but Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry." And Lily sighed.

"It's not your fault." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek before running off after her friend. Remus watched them disappear and decided to leave before Filch and Mrs. Norris came. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked on the corridor, passing James, Peter, and Sirius.

"So you apologized for me, didn't you Moony?" James said loudly and Remus's back. Remus froze as James walked up behind him. James then turned and faced him.

"So, what happened to the plan, buddy?" James said, forcing the word _buddy_ through clenched teeth. His face ghostly and pale against the moonlight. Remus worked his courage up.

"You didn't like her Prongs! None of you did! Why should you care if I do?" A vein pulsed in James's face but he quickly relaxed. When he looked back up at Remus, he had a devilish grin on his face that was almost unreal.

"Yes," He said slowly "yes, you're right. I _didn't _like her. So it's all good. Good night!" He added before walking off. Sirius came up behind Remus.

"What the hell?" He whispered into his friend's ear, but Remus obviously didn't hear for he stuffed his hands down into his pockets and walked back to the Common Room, his head hung.

**000**

"Ana, stop!" The two girls raced through the corridors until Ana opened the portrait door and went in. Lily reached for her friend's hand but she just shook it off. They started climbing up the stairs and as they reached the top Lily pounced. The two friends wrestled and toppled down the steps, crashing head over heels to the bottom. Ana quickly recovered but Lily just grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"Ana, listen! It was just a big mistake!" Lily whispered loudly.

"Yeah? No kidding." Ana said back, trying to wrench her ankle from Lily's grip.

"Look," Lily said pleadingly. "Me and Remus will never be more than friends. We're like brother and sister!" Ana looked up at Lily; eyes narrowed, anger burning in her eyes.

"You promise to back off?" Lily nodded her head and let go. Ana got up and brushed herself off. Then, she stiffly pulled Lily to her feet and stalked up the stairs, leaving Lily downstairs. Lily sighed and went over to a couch against the wall. She conjured herself a red fleece blanket to match the sofa, and fell asleep in its buttery warmth. The next thing she saw was Ana and James snogging in one of the chairs near the fire.

**000**

His feet slammed silently onto the smooth, marble floors. James walked on fuming; knowing that he needed to quench that feeling to scream, to hit something, someone. Right as he thought it, someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, _Snivellus_. Perfect." He mumbled into the silence, but even as quietly as he said it, the slim figure froze and turned slowly.

"Potter. What are you doing out so late? Our little _prince,_" Snape hissed, he continued, while circling casually around James. "Might want his beauty rest. Hmm?" He smirked in the darkness. James only laughed cheerfully.

"Figures. It just shows why little Snivellus is out here, _at this hour_. Tell me, do you _enjoy_ being ugly? Or is it just natural?" He sneered. Snape whipped around and walked on to the dungeons and left James thinking. _Why was he going in the Gryffindor direction? _He stood there dazedly thinking when the silence was broken by a nearby yowl. His eyes snapped back into focus and he saw Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, coolly prance into the open. James turned and ran down the halls as the cat meowed again. When he finally reached the portrait, panting and gasping, he looked back. Seeing nobody, he stepped inside. He took a quick look around and noticed that there was still a figure going up the stairs. He ducked down but the person hadn't heard or seen him, and was now heading up the boys' staircase. Soon the sound of his feet grew faint and James went and sank down into one of the armchairs near the extinct fire. The soft night sound of the wind rapping at the windows, and the owls hooting, gently lulled him to sleep.

**000**

The next morning, he was awakened suddenly by a pressure pushing down on him. Someone fell on him. As the figure pushed her off of him, he saw that it was Ana. He stared at her wide, light brown eyes. She apologized and said something about tripping over his legs and when he stood up she leaned forward. He was mesmerized by her brown eyes, leaning forward, that he lent forward too, wanting, _needing_ her full, pink lips against his. He soon started kissing her roughly, and she welcomed it. He teased her mouth open with his tongue and she obliged, his tongue then exploring the roof of her mouth while she moaned loudly against him and collapsing as he brushed his tongue over a soft spot in her mouth. He smiled against her lips and then sat down bringing her with him. She cupped his head with her hands to intensify the kiss, and he slipped his arms around her back pulling her closer, when a sound came from the sofa. They both extracted themselves from each other and found a girl with black hair staring back at them. She wrapped the blanket over her body and then ran up the steps, her toned calves appearing when the blanket whipped around her. Ana, who was on top of James's sitting position, then turned back and whispered,

"So, where were we?" Before diving in for another kiss, but James pushed her off.

"Lily?" He called out, now standing by the staircase.

"Lily come down! I want to talk to you!" Ana then came up next to him and grabbed his arm lovingly.

"I'll check for you." And soon, she leapt up the stairs. In the silence, James climbed onto the hidden footholds, and disguised himself behind a large plant. He could hear Ana's muffled voice and soon he saw her peek her head.

"James?" She climbed down the steps and went out of the Common Room. Soon, all the other girls in the dorm left for breakfast as well as all the boys. After a while, a heavy, ringing silence was all that was left. He carefully left the plant and creaked open the doors.

**000**

Lily lay thinking after all that had happened. All that would happen, should happen. She would find a way to hide everyone that Voldemort was after. Her two friends murdered at home with their families. She would be next. But no, she shook her head; she would find an easy way to escape. No more people would have to die.

"Lily?" The door creaked open and her eyes focused into the present. She looked at the door and found James staring at her.

"What. Is. It." She grumbled. He was the _last_ person she wanted to talk to right now. She was on verge of saving the world!

"Uh, well," He shut the door and she scowled.

"I wanted to tell you I was sorry. I was just worried because…" He drifted off and looked at the ground but Lily had no mercy.

"Alright. Leave. _Now._" James snapped his eyes back to hers, stunned.

"Is that all you're going to say? To just leave?" Lily narrowed her eyes and said in a sickeningly sweet voice,

"What do you _want _me to say?" James shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground again, looking much like a little boy found stealing cookies from the cookie jar before lunch. She couldn't help but smile a bit, and then mentally smack herself for doing it.

"Well?" She asked, a little bit kinder. But not by much.

"Listen, I was just surprised, that's all and then Remus comes and _I _was supposed to apologize but then he kissed you and I was jealous but, wait, not really jealous but kind of not so much, so I kissed Ana but I don't like her I only like one person, but what I meant to say is that," He paused, after his dramatic outbreak, and looked up and saw Lily with her mouth open. He felt his heart squirm a little and he swallowed.

"Is that?" He was a little surprised, but he finished.

"Is that I'm sorry… And, I," But he couldn't get those three little words out. Did he really _love her?_ He had felt this way with most of his girlfriends yet; it was not like this at all. But with Lily? He didn't _love _Lily. She was ugly! He had said so himself this year! But he caught her, he knew that this was just a disguise. She didn't look like this at all.

"James?" Lily asked softly. She couldn't hold her anger for long now. _Why? No, Lily, stop. You can't like him. He'll just, just, just get in the way! You'll be responsible for another death! _But even with that in mind she couldn't help but see the way his eyes sparkled when she was with him. Even if she was angry. Or that he at least _tried _to do everything right when she was there. He liked her and she couldn't help but think that her disguise had failed to do what she wanted to prevent in the first place. _Love_. It sounded so stupid though, she couldn't be sure. After all, he had seen her without her full disguise on. He would have to help her now. It was obvious. They both stood in the silence, each thinking their own thoughts, until James broke it.

"I love you Lily." And they both looked up.


	4. No 4

**A/N:** Ahh! Ok, so turns out I had this story half written, so I read it over and kind of spruced it up! Now, it still hasn't gotten me any more brain power, but I have a new chapter somewhat underway! Yay for me! And you guys of course, if you liked the story :) But well here it is[[I actually think it's pretty good, but I dont wanna brag :)

* * *

Lily sat, awestruck. Her mouth was gaping, but inwardly she was fighting herself.

_Why are you acting so surprised? You knew he liked you, and you know you love him too_. _Come _on,_ just say it! I love you too. Only four words! You know you love him, everyone knows it by know I bet._

James stood there for a bit, and when Lily kept sitting there with her mouth open, his shoulders sagged sadly and he turned around and reached for the door.

"Wait!" James turned his head.

"James, I can't let my feelings get a hold of me," James stiffened.

"No, I guess you can't." He turned away again.

"But I love you too." She smiled sadly; knowing there was no way to stop this. He hated her in the beginning, but the more she tried to keep it that way, the more careless she got. But maybe it wasn't all her fault. Just maybe. She stood up and went over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door. She would have to tell him. She locked the door and made it soundproof. She sat him on the bed next to hers. She sighed deeply before starting.

"Listen, James. I have to tell you something that's really important. This may sound stupid, or even childish, but it's real, very real. My name is Lily Evans, and this is not what I look like." James raised his eyebrows.

"Wasn't Lily Evans killed?" Lily smiled. He actually read the papers.

"I only said that so they would stop looking for me." She knew James was going to ask who "they" were, but she just rambled on. "Two years ago, both of my best friends were killed by Death Eaters. Yes the very same." She added, impatient as James opened his mouth.

"So, I faked my death and changed my appearance. I dropped all connection I had with my family. I needed to finish this before I died." She looked up at James to see a cross of disbelief and sadness in his eyes.

"Anyway, my closest friends and I were chosen for a kind of mission. Well, not really a mission. More of a task, something we had to do. No one knew about it except my two friends, our trainer, and I. Now only my trainer and I know. " James looked puzzled and she reached for his hand.

"Are you with me so far?" Lily asked, still questioning herself and on the verge of not telling him anything when he smiled, confused, but he nodded.

"Yeah. Go on." Lily continued.

"So, my friends Abigail, Cassandra, and I were chosen for this mission when we were only eight." James raised his eyebrows.

"Eight?" He asked, not sure if he should believe her. This all sounded a bit surreal. Lily knew what was going on in his mind and she decided right then that he needed to know the truth. He had to believe her. Besides, he knew too much already.

"Yes, eight. I didn't know Abby or Sandy at that time so I was a bit nervous, but we were all muggle born. Our parents thought it was a special grade school for us so they let us go. When we first got there, they told us that we had been accepted to the Wizarding School of Hogwarts. We were all excited and so we went and rushed to tell our parents. My parents were thrilled and they couldn't wait for me to get my letter. But, Sandy and Abby's parents weren't like that. They wanted their children to go to normal schools. Instantly, we became friends from that point on.

"It was only the second day, and yet we were acting like we had known each other since forever. We learned normal academics while we were there, but we also learned Wizarding ones too. We learned how to make potions and how to transfigure pin needles, but the most important thing there, was learning Voldemort's weakness." James' mouth dropped. He shook his head a bit as he took all of this in.

"So you were basically taught to defeat Voldemort?" His awe for her was escaping with every word. "At eight years old?"

"We only learned that he made Horcruxes. Parts of his soul sealed in an object. Our job was to find them. Nothing could help us actually defeat Voldemort, but wits, skills, and luck. What we were learning just made it so when, and if someone kills him, he won't be able to come back." James frowned.

"But then, wouldn't that make his soul hard to find? It could be anything!" He said, but Lily shook her head.

"No, no. Voldemort will only hide his soul in things that are sacred to him. I mean, would you seal your soul in an empty fish n' chips box? No, Voldemort will, ideally, seal his soul in something that is important to him."

"Wait, will? As in, he hasn't done it yet?" James asked, confusion etched in his face once more.

Lily smiled sadly. "Well, yes he has. As of now, Dumbledore only knows of three, maybe four, but he thinks that Voldemort will make more. Seven in fact. Dumbledore's guessing almost always turn out to be true." She finished the last part mostly to herself, her small voice searching for answers in her brain. Lily up looked at James when she realized he hadn't said anything.

"What?" She asked him.

James took a while to answer. He was obviously thinking this over too. " So is Dumbledore your trainer then? I thought you said that only your trainer and you know. " Lily smiled.

"You're not as dumb as you look, James. Yes Dumbledore is my trainer." She smiled. They were both quiet for a moment until James asked what had been on his mind.

"So," He paused, not sure how to say it. "Why did your friends die?" Lily breath caught in her throat. She had to tell him that too, but she hadn't wanted to. It brought back too many painful memories.

"In the summer before my fifth year at Hogwarts, Abby and Sandy had figured out where one of the Horcruxes was, along with Dumbledore's help. They had figured it out during the school year, since they both went to the same Muggle school. It was easier because both of them could confide in each other, but I didn't have anyone. Well, they had told me about it when I got home.

"We quickly made a plan of action, to go out and seek it. Dumbledore didn't think it was very wise, we only had a shrewd idea of what and where it was. He forbid us to go without his permission. Still, we were young and ignorant, so in the middle of the night, we snuck out and left to go find it, and destroy it." Lily took a steadying breath. She wasn't crying and James thought this made her stronger than she looked.

"We got lost, and we were all scared. We were in the middle of a forest some miles south of where we had supposed the Horcrux was hidden. We were also exhausted. One of them, I can't remember who, had suggested I use magic to help us out. I forgot all the rules; only thinking about warmth and shelter." James made a little moan. He had an idea of what happened. Lily looked sadly into his eyes.

A few minutes after I had used the magic, an owl came to give me my warning. A few minutes later, Death Eaters were pouring in everywhere. I had tried to run, so did Abby and Sandy, but we got separated. I managed to escape by hiding in a dead log somewhere near our little campsite, and I stayed there until morning.

"I guess I had fallen asleep at some point, because when I woke up, the sun was shining full overhead. I had forgotten where I was until the attack of the night before hit me full on. I scrambled out of the log and ran around to the camp.

"When I got there, Ministry Officials came and took me, asking me what I was doing there. I kept asking for Abby and Sandy, and they would only answer with more questions. I was hysterical. The more they didn't answer, the more I knew of what had happened. After a while, they asked me to identify the bodies and I knew that they were dead. They were tortured and then killed.

"Turns out," Lily sighed. "Turns out an undercover Death Eater was at the Ministry, and when they got word of underage magic in the woods close a Horcrux, they were probably ordered by Voldemort to go and stop us." Lily looked down at her feet, and James wrapped his arm around her.

"It was my fault they died, and I plan to avenge them." She said quietly. James looked bewildered.

"What? You didn't kill them Lily! Don't think that! It was Voldemort, not you!" James pulled her face up to look at him, but Lily looked away.

"I might as well have. I gave away our position."

"Lily, you're friends would not think that you had killed them, get that out of your head." She smiled a small, sad little smile at these words. James sighed.

"Listen, is there anyway I could help you? You know, find the Horcruxes or something?" James asked, running his hand through his messy hair. Lily looked up somberly, and sadness filled her eyes.

"Don't you see James? You _have_ to help me. You don't have a choice."

* * *

**A/N II:** Ooooh, vair mysterious :) Haha, well, i'll try to get the next chapter up, but I won't make any promises ;) I'm really happy I found it, so I hope you liked it!

As always, comments/concerns/phraise always, always welcome. :)


End file.
